Switching of optical pulses is an essential functionality of substantially any practical optical fiber communication system. Current technology limits practical electronic switching speeds to about 40 Gbit/s. Thus, in order to attain single channel bit rates higher than about 40 Gbit/s, it is necessary to develop the ability to switch and process optical pulses at speeds substantially higher than 40 Gbit/s.
This application discloses means for ultra fast switching and/or processing (collectively "switching") of optical pulses, exemplarily permitting sub-picosecond switching times.
Japanese Kokei Patent Application No. Hei 3 [1991]-21934 discloses nonlinear optical devices comprising Ge, As, S and Se-containing chalcogenide nonlinear material.
All cited references are incorporated herein by reference.